Bo's Baby Girl
by Saraella Duke
Summary: Re-Written - In his young days Bo Duke made a BIG mistake...A mistake that tore his family apart, but at the same time found him love, new friendships and showed him the true meaning of family. Please R
1. Info

Okay. So I know that you guys who have started ture to reading this story I have some bad news. I am re-writing this story. I am not happy with the way I had choses to go there for I am going to re-write it. Now must of the first few chapter will be much the same thing but you will find that the later few that I have posted will be different. Also I will be keeping the same story page/link... I'll just remove the lready posted chapters. also I will not be posting the new chapters till the story is written! That way you will not have to wait 6month between chapters...

Thank you for you time in reading this story and I hope that the re-write will entertain you as much as this one has....

Saraella Duke!

3 you guys!!!!

New Chapters is now being posted... You wont see a big difference in first three or four... but Five and 6 you will!


	2. Chapter 1

**Bo's Good Mistake**

**My Duke's of Hazzard Story**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard... They belong to WB...:(**

**Chapter 1**

_It was your typical day in Hazzard County, the birds were singing, the moon shiners were making shine and the General Lee was racing over the hills. The young blonde sitting in the driver seat is the baby of the Duke Family, Bo Duke. Now he's in some hurry… wondering why? Well you see Bo got a call from his girlfriend, Linda – Ann Hogg, and she told him she had to speak to her right away. Now Dukes and Hoggs don't normally mix but Bo had fallen head over hills for Linda – Ann, and well no matter what his Uncle Jessie, and cousin's Luke and Daisy said, no one could tell him different! To Bo this was the woman he was going to marry. And you could take that to the bank. _

The General pulled in the parking lot of "The Boar's Nest" and Bo slid out of the driver side doors. He walked into the Boar's Nest and waved to his cousin Daisy.

"Hey Daisy!" Bo said as he approached the counter.

"Hey sugar! The usual?" replied Daisy

"That's right. Hey you haven't seen Linny-Ann around here have you?"

"Sure she just walked through the door there sug."

"Thanks Dais."

Bo took his drink and started off towards Linda – Ann.

"Hey baby" said Bo as he approached Linda – Ann

"Hey hun" Replied Linda – Ann. She reached up and kissed Bo on the cheek. "Um… Bo can we go somewhere to talk?"

Bo raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Sure…"

Both Bo and Linda – Ann left the Boar's Nest and jumped aboard the General. They drove on down the Hazzard pond. Bo put the car in park and turns to Linda – Ann.

"So babe… what's on your mind?" asked Bo.

"Bo…" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Bo took notice that Linda – Ann's long blonde hair wasn't as well placed as it normally was. She didn't really look all that happy either.

"Linda – Ann… is everything alright."

Linda – Ann whispered something that Bo couldn't really understand.

"What was that you said… I didn't hear it?"

" Bo… I'm pregnant!"

Bo just looked at Linda – Ann. The blank look on his face told her that Bo was in shock and refused to accept the words that just came out of her mouth. Linda – Ann just staried out into the distance. Bo took a deep breath and spoke.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, his voice was low and nervous. At 20 years old Bo Duke wasn't really ready to be a dad. This was his worst fear coming true. Linda – Ann just nodded her head and whispered:

"Yeah… Um… I was to Doc. Applebee and had the blood work done…I got the results yesterday."

Bo sat back and let the words sink into his head. He was going to be a father. This could not be happening. Was it really? Was he ready to be a father? Well, weather he was or not it was going to happen. Bo looked to Linda-Ann. She seemed lost in though. Bo took a deep breath.

"So…um… what do you want to do?" Bo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to get married…"

"NO!"

"What?" Bo was taken back by how quick that Linda - Ann answered his question. Bo would have figured that would have been what she wanted.

"Bo," said Linda – Ann, " It's nothing against you… It's just that.... Well..." She posed for a minute. "It's just that when I get married I want to know for sure that it's cause he loves me and not cause I'm having his child. You know what I mean"

"Whatever you want" replied Bo. It was then that the most important matter of the whole problem came to Bo.

"Oh God…" gored Bo.

"What?"

Bo looked at Linda - Ann right in the face and replied:

"Uncle Jessie and Boss… How are we going to tell them? I mean Boss will throw me in jail… that's if Uncle Jessie don't kill me first."

Bo hit his head off the wheel of the General over and over again.

"Bo?"

Bo stopped hitting is head and looked at Linda – Ann.

"What?" asked Bo.

"I'm going back to Atlanta City Friday."

"What! Why!"

"I just don't want to stay in Hazzard anymore. Plus people are going to talk."

Bo sat back in his seat and looked forward out at Hazzard Pond. He thought for a minute then said:

"Do you really want to go back to Atlanta City?"

Linda – Ann nodded her head.

"I guess I'll be going with you then." Replied Bo

"Bo… You don't have too… I mean I can…" started Linda – Ann, but Bo cut her off.

" Linny – Ann, I'm not going to let you go back to the city with child and all by yourself. Plus, with a baby on the way I need to get a job and start saving…"

Linda – Ann reach over and kissed Bo. They spent the rest of the night talking about what they were going to do and that they would tell their families in the morning. Bo drove Linda – Ann home and then went home himself. By the time he got home everyone was in the bed asleep. Bo went into the room he shared with Luke and got undressed and went to bed…

_Poor ol' Bo… how is he ever goin' to break this one to Uncle Jessie?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Uncle Jessie woke at around six o'clock. He stretched out and started getting ready to get at today's work. After getting dressed, Uncle Jessie went and woke the rest of the family. First he woke Daisy so she could start breakfast while the he and the boys got started on the chores. He went to the boys' room and poked his head in.

"Bo, Luke, time to get up" Uncle Jessie said.

Both boys dragged themselves out of the warmth of their beds. Luke stood up and stretched out his arms, simultaneously yawning. Bo heaved his legs over the side of his bed facing the window. Sitting there for a minute he rubbed his hands through his hair and scratched his head. The events of last night ran through his head. Tomorrow Linda-Ann was leaving for Atlanta City and he was going with her. Telling his family this was going to be very hard but it had to be done. Bo got up and started getting dressed. Oh how his life was going to come crashing down around him... just for one little mistake…well not really little.

Both Bo and Luke went on out into the garden and started at their early morning chores. Luke took notice that Bo was very quiet. Not like Bo at all. When Daisy called them in to breakfast both boys went on in with a rumble of hunger in their stomachs. That's when Luke notice that Bo was only picking at his food. Knowing that Bo was really a bottomless pit when it came to food, Luke started to worry that something was really wrong. He remembered that Daisy had told him that Bo and Linda-Ann went off somewhere to talk last night. Maybe she had broken it off with him. If that was the case Bo might be upset now, but much better off in the long run because for sure that girl was nothing but trouble… Luke knew she was only using Bo to get under her uncle JD's skin. Though Bo would never ammit to it. Plue, the fact that she was a Hogg. Luke didn't know what Bo was thinking.

After breakfast the boys headed back out in the garden. They worked their way through all the chores. When it was getting close to lunchtime Luke pulled Uncle Jessie to one side.

"Uncle Jessie, I don't know what it is but I got this funny feeling that there is something wrong with Bo." Said Luke

"What do ya' mean?" Asked Jessie

"Well, he's been really quiet all morning and today at breakfast he barely ate a thing. And we both know Bo…he's normally a bottomless pit."

Jessie nodded his head in agreement with Luke. Something was bothering Bo, and it was bothering him real bad for Bo to be acting like this. He though for a minute and then said:

"We'll wait till after lunch. He was out pretty late last night and it might just have been a little too much fun… if you know what I mean. We'll see how much he eats and how he gets on and if he's still grumpy then we'll ask him about it. "

Luke agreed to Jessie's plan and when Daisy called out for lunch all the Duke men made their ways into the house. Jessie and Luke watched Bo, again, he only picked at his food. Luke looked to Jessie and seen that Jessie was looking back at him… Jessie nodded his head and turned to Bo.

"Bo…is there something wrong, son?" asked Jessie

Bo looked up from is lunch. It was now or never.

"Um…yeah." Said Bo, "Ah…last night I was talking with Linny-Ann, and…and…" No matter how hard Bo tried he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Well," said Jessie. "Come on boy. Don't leave us hanging."

Bo covered his face with his hands and said "She's pregnant."

"What was that boy? I didn't' quite hear ya."

"She told me she was pregnant."

For a minute there Bo thought time at stopped…that was until Jessie exploded.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" He yelled. "Bo, how could you have let this happen? Do you know what J.D. will do to ya? And to think, a Hogg in the Duke family."

"It'll be half Duke too Uncle Jessie." Bo cut in, using a small quiet voice.

"I'm talking about Linda-Ann. Not the baby. You are going to marry her right?"

"Not exactly…" but Bo didn't get to finish what he was about to say. Jessie had gone off the top about that. Jessie kept fighting with Bo and never let Bo finish what he was saying. Finally Jessie ended with:

"Now you got 'till lunch tomorrow morning to figure out what you're going to be doing." And with that Jessie walked out the door.

Bo just sat down at the table. Luke was just about to open his mouth when Bo got up from the table and left. He jumped aboard the General Lee and took off down the road.

The rest of the day at the Duke farm went so fast. Bo had come back a couple hours later and got to work on his chores, keeping away from his family the whole time. Dinner was quiet and everyone went to bed early. But what the rest of the Duke family didn't know was that in the early hours of the morning, Bo slowly crawled out of bed and took a packed suitcase out from in under it. He got dressed and made his bed. He took his suitcase and slowly and quietly made his way out into the kitchen. He stopped only long enough to write a note to explain why he was taking off. It took him about ten minutes and then he was out through the door. Bo made his up the drive way and onto the main road. After so long walking on the main road a car came driving by. It was Linda-Ann. She stopped the car and Bo got in. She looked at him.

"So do you think they will understand?"

"I don't know. But I got to do what I got to do."

Linda-Ann smiled, leaned over and kissed Bo on the cheek.

Around 7 O'clock Uncle Jessie got out of bed. It was the first time in a long time that he had slept in. He made is way down to Daisy's room.

"Daisy, honey, time to get up. I slept in today."

Daisy nodded her head and started to get up. Jessie left her room and made his way down to Bo and Luke's rooms. Before he even got to the door he was calling out their names.

"Bo. Luke. It's time to get up."

Jessie opened the door and looked in. Luke was sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Bo's bed on the other hand was empty and the bed was made.

"Where is Bo too?" Asked Jessie

"I…don't know." Replied Luke.

"UNCLE JESSIE!" Daisy screamed form the kitchen.

Both Jessie and Luke ran for the kitchen. Daisy met them in the doorway. She was holding a note in her hand. She gave it to Jessie and his face went white as he read it.

_Uncle Jessie, Luke, and Daisy:_

_I know waking up this morning and finding me gone will come to a shock to you. But it is just something I just had to do. I know I let you all down, and I am truly sorry of that. _

_Leaving the farm is something I don't want to do, but I do believe that it is the best for all of us. I just want y' all to know that I love you all, and I will truly miss ya's._

_Love Bo_

_**Sorry**_

Jessie gave the letter to Luke and sat down in the closest chair.

"I don't believe this!" Luke said as he finished reading Bo's note.

But Jessie didn't hear him. He was to lost in though. What had he done. He had driven his baby boy away from home. He didn't mean to get made at him. He just wanted what he though was right for him. He never dreamed for a minute it would drive him away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been 6 and a haft months since Bo and Linda-Ann had left Hazzard for good. Linda-Ann's tummy was now swollen. She had that glow around her. Bo had never seen any one so lovely before. He did his best for her. He had gotten a job working at a factory. It was hard work and long hours. He was saving as much money as he could for the baby and at the same time trying to pay the bills too. It seemed like everything was going good until one morning before work, Bo heard Linda-Ann scream in the bathroom. He went running to her and found her holding her stomach. She was crying and the look on her face showed that she was in deep pain.

"Linny are you alright?" asked Bo.

"Oh God!" Linda-Ann cried. "Bo… Something's wrong with the baby. Ahhhh!!"

Bo picked up Linda-Ann and got her to the hospital as fast as he could. When they got there she was admitted right away and within the hours she had given birth to a 1lb 10oz. baby girl. Right away the doctors got the baby into the NICU. Linda-Ann was moved to a room and Bo went there with her to wait for news on their baby. The room was silent the whole time. Linda-Ann just stared out the window and Bo rested his arm on her bed. An hour later the doctor came into the room to give them the news.

"Hum-m. Um. Ms Hogg? Mr. Duke?"

Bo looked at the doctor, but Linda-Ann just kept looking out the window.

"How is the baby doc? Is she going to be okay?" asked Bo

The doctor looked at Bo and then to Linda-Ann-who was still looking out the window. The doctor dropped his head and then began to speak:

"I'm afraid not Mr. Duke." He paused for a minute. " The baby has a low plus rate and her breathing is shallow. We have her on a ventulater to help her breath but." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Duke, Ms. Hogg... but we don't expect her to last the night. With the help of the meachines she might last the end of the week. I'm sorry."

Bo just sat back in his chair shocked at what the doctor had said. When the doctor started to talk about the baby not lasting the week Linda-Ann stopped looking out the window and looked at the doctor now. Just as the doctor turned to leave she spoke up.

"Um… doctor?"

The doctor stopped and looked around at her.

"Yes Ms Hogg?"

"Um… How much longer do I have left here?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow to the question. Then he looked at her chart.

"Um. Your chart looks fine. I'd say you could probably go um… in a couple of days."

With that the doctor left the room and Bo and Linda-Ann sat there in silence.

For the next couple of days Bo would be going between work, the apartment, and the hospital. He would stop in to check up and Linda-Ann and then go and see the baby. No matter how many times Bo asked Linda-Ann if she wanted to go and see her baby, she would always say "No." Bo though that maybe it was because she didn't want to get attached to the baby if she-the baby-was going to die.

Bo would go down to the NICU and watch his little girl sleep. She was so tiny and what little hair she had was blonde. Her little wrinkled body was red but that was normal for a baby of her size and age. Bo would always smile when he seen her little right foot give a twitch. He new then and if she made it, she'd have a led foot much like him. That was for sure. If she made it…that though would always grab him by the throat. Of all the things that Bo has seen and heard-which included stories from Vietnam-having to wait for his little girl to die was the hardest thing. He'd had yet to hold her or do anything for her, heck they had yet to give her a name! And still he felt like when that day came it would be like the end of his world.

Bo made a mental note to talk to Linda-Ann about giving the baby a name. He'd do that in the morning. Bo stopped by Linda-Ann's room to update her on the baby. He kissed her good night and told her that he'd be late getting in tomorrow. She gave him a weak smile and said goodbye.

Bo went home, packed a lunch, and then went to work. He worked on into the night and got off that morning at 7 a.m. He went home and took an hour's nap. When he got up he got a shower and ate something to fill his empty stomach. He then got ready and drove down town. He stopped in front of an office building. Bo hadn't told Linda-Ann about this but he had been looking into a new job out at a mill in a small town called "Greensville". The man who ran the mill also owned other mill across Georgia, so he kept his office there in Atlanta. Lucky for Bo the owner was a family man and loved kids. So when he asked Bo why he wanted the job, Bo just told him that he and his girlfriend were expecting and he wanted a safe place to raise a kid. The Owner loved the idea and hired Bo right there. He told Bo that he could start in three weeks. That was two weeks from now and Bo felt that he needed to tell the guy about the baby and that he might not get out there next week, and if the baby did die then he wouldn't take the job.

After explaining everything that was happening, the owner of the mill understood completely. He told Bo that when they were ready, the job would be there waiting for him and that his hopes and prayers would be with the baby. Bo thanked him and headed out to the hospital. When Bo got there he went right to Linda-Ann's room like always, but this time the room was empty. Bo figured that she had finally gone down to see the baby. Bo walked down to the NICU only to find that Linda-Ann wasn't there either. Bo looked through the glass to see the baby sleeping just find. Getting worried about Linda-Ann Bo went back to her room. When he got there, he asked a nurse if she knew where Linda-Ann was.

"Ms Hogg?" asked the nurse. "Why she checked herself out early this morning."

"What?" replied Bo.

"Yeah. Oh! She left this note behind for you."

The nurse passed Bo a envelope with his name on it. Bo opened it and started to read:

_Dear Bo._

_I know this is going to come to a shock to you but what more can I say…_

_Bo. I don't know if you see this the way that I do. The baby dying is a blessing for us. You know that both of us aren't ready to be parents. And we both know that us have a kid together was not meant to be. You're a Duke and I'm a Hogg. That just can't mix. All I can say now is let time take it course. When the baby dies do what you want with the body and move on with your life. Where or what that will be or with who…I don't care. All I know is that Hazzard and our love is in the pass. It's something we can't go back to. I hope you understand._

_Linda-Ann_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bo read and reread the letter. He didn't know what anyone could be so heartless. She just didn't care about the baby at all. Bo balled the letter up and chucked it in the garbage.

He went down to the NICU and looked through the glass at the only thing he had left in this world. A dying baby… Bo watched as the nurses went into the room and were changing the babies' cribs. There were two other babies beside his, but they were all getting better.

His baby was the only one dying. When it came time to change his baby's crib, one nurse looked at Bo and then to the other nurse. She said something to her and both looked back at him. The other one surged her shoulders and then said something. Then one of them walked towards the door closest to him. She stuck her head out the door.

"Mr. Duke?"

Bo looked at her

"Yes?"

She smiled at him. She stepped out of the room and walked up to him.

"Me and some of the other nurse's have notice how devoted you are to your little girl and well… Mr. Duke… She's pretty stable there now. Would you like to hold her while we change her crib?"

Bo just looked at the girl in disbelief. For the first time ever he was being giving the chance to hold his little girl... Alive. Bo jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes… yes I would love to hold her." He exclaimed. The kind nurse smiled at him and said:

"Follow me then."

Bo followed the nurse into a room where he cleaned up and was given a cap and gown to put on. Bo followed the nurse into the NICU and there she told him to sit down in a rocking chair.

After Bo sat down the other nurse came and placed the baby in his arms. She was still hooked up to all kinds of tubes but the nurse managed to place her in his arms with out affecting any of it.

Bo looked down at the tiny little girl in his arms. He gave a small smile.

"Hey there little one. I'm your daddy." Bo stopped there for a minute to swallow back some tears.

"Look at you. You're so small. And pretty. Hell you're the most beautiful little gal I've seen in my whole life. And that's saying something!

Bo stopped again. He took a deep breath and went on.

"Listen kid. Um… Mommy's no longer with us anymore. It's just you and me. Your all I got now and… To lose you… I don't know what I'm going to do. Listen sweety. I know you're haft Hogg and they have this thing about giving up when the going get tough but... I know you're also haft Duke and well, we fight to the very end. Now I not saying that you're not fighting, cause I know you are. But if you could just use all your Duke to make sure that Hogg don't get yea, well that would mean the world to me cause baby… daddy really needs you. You're all I got now. And Baby. I've never been alone before. I don't think I could handle it.

Bo looked up at the nurse's. They had her bed made and one was on her way over to take the baby back. Bo gave the baby to her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then followed the nurse over to the baby's crib. They put her in and Bo looked in through the glass at her. He smiled and laughed.

"You know kid-o… If your Uncle Jessie was here now. Well. What he wouldn't say to you…"

"Hmmm" humed one of nurses.

"What?" said Bo?

"Her.… Well I'm no doctore but I've read enough of these to know...Not to get your hopes up but her heart seem to have picked up a beat or two when you where talking to her"

Bo looked at the nurse with a raised eyebrow.

"What dose that mean?" asked Bo

"Well… I don't know for sure. It could be just a flux in her heart but... I have seen babies who ahve been on death door and have comed back when they hear the parents talking to them."

Bo nodded to the nurse.

"But yea. What I was saying. If Uncle Jessie was here now...."

"Hmm...It did it again." said the nurse. "When you started talking about you're Uncle Jessie.... Oh... Again. When I said Jessie... Oh! Look it did it again!"

Bo looked down at the baby. "Jessie" he said and sure enough the baby's heart rate picked up. Bo blinked his eyes and thought for a minute. He knew then what had to be done.

"Well if the name Jessie is what make her strong… Well then that is what her name will be! You guys just make sure you keep calling her by that."

And that is what they did. It took three and a haft months but each day the little baby grew stronger and stronger. By the time she was ready to go home with her dad she was drinking her milk and was a happy little girl. She'd giggle and laugh and kick her legs.

All the nurses was always telling Bo about how her little face would light up when she seen him coming.

By the end of her stay all the nurses had fallen in love with her. They were all cringing her last day there. Bo had told them that he was moving up Green's Ville, but promised that if they were up that way anytime he would bring Jessy in to see them.

Jessy. Who would of though that that name would have been the one meant for her? It was the name that gave her life. He could remember back three months ago when the nurse came to him with her birth certificate. Bo was looking at the "Name:" part of the sheet for about a good 30 minutes. When he finally gave the nurse back the sheet it read:

"Name: Jessy-Bell Duke

Birth date: July 1, 1983

Weight: 1lbs, 10oz.

Father: Beauregard Jr. Duke

Mother: Linda-Ann Hogg"

Bo smiled. His little girl that would not live had a name... and a future!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Jessie-Bell started getting better and stronger it seemed to Bo that life could not go smoother. His job in the mill at Green's Ville was still open to him and with the money he had saved; he managed to pay off all of Jessy-Bell's mecidal bills. On top of that he had found a little house in Green's Ville that had been for closed on my the bank. It was a bit of a fixer uper so Bo was lucky enough to get it cheep. He managed to take a day and drive up there to see the town. The little house that he had bought was small but still managed to have three bed rooms on the 2nd floor. Really he only needed two but you never know. When Bo had first heard the asking price, his first though was a trailer, but it was a nice little place with a lot of property. The formor tented was a drunk and didn't really get a chance to pay all his bills. The power, heart and everthing had been cut off. Finialy the bank had to reposse it just to pay up on the bills. The man was now living with his daughter and getting up in one of the Northern States.

The day that Bo got Jessy-Bell form the hospital he placed her in the back seat of his car and together they drove to Green's Ville. Bo had already checked with the doctor up there and he was more then happy and more then qualified to take care of Jessy-Bell. It was a long drive and Bo was sure to stop to make sure that Jessy-Bell was okay. The nurces had made sure that Bo knew what to do for just about everyone of her crise. He was thinkfull for that.

It was around late afternoon when they finally got there. Bo pulled into the drive way, turned the car off and got Jessy-Bell out. He took her car seat and all. He'd keep her in there till he got her crib set up (he had set all of their stuff the day before).

Bo spent the next couple of hours putting together Jessie-Bell's crib and getting his room in order. Jessie-Bell was still young and still needed to stay in his room till she was a bit older. When his room was finally together he was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep. He checked on Jessie-Bell and then crawled into his own bed. He had about three days before he had to start work and he had to get the house in order and find a babysitter for Jessy-Bell. It wasn't long before he was sound to sleep.

Bo turned over in his bed. He was enjoying his sleep so much when the sounds of whimpers filled the air. At first Bo though that Luke was having flash back's to his time P.O.W in Nam. He was just about to jump out of his bed and wake the poor man up until the whimpers turned into a full fledged cry. That's when Bo realized it was Jessy-Bell and not Luke. Jumping from his bed, he ran for the little one's bed. Looking into her crib he found the little baby lying on her back with a teddy bear throwing it back and forth. Bo picked her up and put her to his cheek. She kept crying so Bo took her down stairs to get her something to eat. He took one of her bottles out of the fridge. When Bo put the bottle to the baby's mouth she took it right away and sucked away until it was almost all gone. After she was finished Bo put her up to his shoulder and started to pat her back. Not long after he heard the sound of a little burp. Bo smiled and laughed. He looked at her. Her big grin was looking up at him. Bo shook his head.

After Bo got the baby all cleaned up and got himself cleaned up he took her out into the town for a walk and to see if he could find a babysitter. Bo knew he needed someone who was willing to work nights. As Bo walked through the town he got a few odd looks and so on. Finally he found himself in front of a neat little diner. When Bo walked into the diner, he got quite a few stares. One in particular was that of the town sheriff.

Sheriff Jeffrey Parsons was a young man with a big heart. His blond hair and blue eyes made him an artwork for the woman to admire (N/A. Re-Reading this I don't remember writing that part... But then again when you send it to you're cuz who the character is based on for editing you ever know what you're going to get). Too bad for them that was all they could do... since there was a gold wedding ban on his finger.

Jeff smiled at Bo when he came in and made a motion for Bo to come sit next to him. At first Bo didn't like the idea but decided to take a chance anyways. He went and sat down next to Jeff.

"Well that's a pretty little thing you got there sir. Mind if I ask where you got her too."

Bo laughed and smiled at the man.

"Same way most people get their babies from sir." replied Bo

Jeff smiled.

"Names Jeffery Parsons. Sheriff Jeffery Parsons. Nice to meet you..."

"Oh... Bo. Bo Duke. Oh and this one here is Jessy-Bell."

"Ha. Well it's nice to meet y' alls. Jessy-Bell sure is a pretty little thing. Her mother must be a looker... if you don't mind me saying." said Jeff

"Yeah she was something else."

"Was?"

"Um... Yeah. Her mother... Isn't really with us anymore." Said Bo.

Bo figured a while ago that as far as Linda-Ann was consurned Jessy-Bell was dead and the odds of her showing up in Green's Ville was slim. He'd didn't want Jessy-Bell to grow up knowing her Mother had just walked on her in her time of need. Bo figured it would be best to just keep it to himself.

"Oh..." Replied Jeff. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Ah. Thank You." replied Bo

"So how old is this little one anyways?" asked Jeff tying to lighten the mood.

'Oh! She's about three and a haft months."

"What! You're kidding me? I though for sure she was only a month? She's about the same size as my little one, Becky, and she's only about a month old."

"Oh really. Well you never know. They might grow up to be the best of friends."

"Yea. So how's she sleeping. Bec's been keeping us up allnight."

"Went to bed last night and slept through the whole night." said Bo

"You're kidding me. Well that is something."

He kept on talking to Jeff about Jessy-Bell, Becky and then so much more. About what he was doing out in Green's Ville. He also let it slip that he had been on probation for running shine. Jeff was okay with that. Jeff then confessed that that was how he paid his way through school. Bo laughed. They sat there talking and enjoying their coffee . Bo then brought up the topic of having to find a babysitter that would work nights. That's when Jeff snapped his fingers.

"I know just the woman for ya!" He turned away from Bo and yelled out "Hey Gabby! Come here for a minute!"

Bo turned and looked. He watch as this young _latino_ waitress made her way to the front of the diner. She looked like she was about 15 or 16 years old. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and her big brown eyes lit up when she looked at Jessy-Bell.

"You called me Jeffrey?" she put her hand out to Jessy-Bell, who took it and right away tried to put it in her mouth. The young girl smiled and started playing around with Jessy-Bell. Jessy-Bell laughed.

"Yeah still looking for another job?"

"Sure am" she replied

"Well this young 'fella here is looking for a sitter to work nights. The lucky gal will be looking after this little one. And hey... She sleeps through the night!"

"All night work?"

"Um... Yes m'am. I want to be home day time with my little one here" answered Bo

"Awww... How sweet. Well sure thing. I can't see why I can't. Plus I need the extra money." replied the waitress.

"All right then. Um...sorry I didn't get your name." Asked Bo

"Gaberilla, but everyone calls me Gabby. And no need to apologize... I didn't get your name either."

"Oh! Bo... Bo Duke and this here is Jessy-Bell."

"Nice to meet you. Um...When do you want to me to start?"

"Oh! Um... Monday night. I go in at 7 and come home at 7."

"Perfect! I'll be there 6. Is that okay?"

"Um... Early but yeah."

"Alright then." Said Jeffrey. "Now that we have that settled. How's Mike getting on?"

At these words Bo noticed Gabby tense up.

"As good as any man can be I guess. Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you later Jeffrey. It was nice meeting you Bo. Oh! And you too Jessy- Bell."

Jessie-Bell squealed and giggled as Gabby walked away. Bo could tell that Jessy-Bell really liked Gabby. To him that was a good sign. It meant that Jessy-Bell wouldn't have a problem with Gabby taking care of her.

"Poor girl."

Bo turned his head and looked at Jeffrey. He had said it right out of the blue.

"What?" Asked Bo. "What do you mean?"

"Ha. Gabby. Poor girl. Just 17 years old, here living with her dead beat boyfriend. Don't have a single family member within a 1000 mile radius and to top it off she got to be working like a dog to support his sorry ass. Sometimes I wonder if he hits her. And that's why she doesn't leave him."

Bo just looked at Jeffrey. Jeffrey noticed the look on Bo's face and quickly threw in:

"Oh god! Don't worry Bo. Known Gabby for two years now. Yeah she moved here with him when she was 14. But I tell you. Will power. She may not be going to school but by god she tries. Always reading and stuff. Ah. She'll treat Jessy-Bell good. Don't you worry about it."

"Jeff.... if she was only 15 when she moved here.... with her boyfriend. Isn't that kind of illegale?"

"Well. Yea. Bastard she's with is 20 years old. I tried to get her out of there once and back home but after I looked into. Believe it or not she's better off here. Family back in California is worst off. Mother died when she was 10, father's a drunk of the biggest kind and her brother are all in gangs.

As for foster care. At 15-16 she'd just be jumpped around from home to home with no chance at a real family. I'd firgured it best to just keep an eye on her, help her out as much as possible and maybe one day she'd get the strength to dump that loser and run off and find her prince charming."

Bo looked passed Jeff to Gabby. Poor thing alright. It was right then and there that Bo promised that Jessy-Bell would never have to go though any anguish like that.

The days went on and soon it was Monday. Gabby showed up 6 o'clock right on the dot. They talked about how much Bo would pay her and they agreed on a sum. Bo had Jessy-Bell all ready for bed. He kissed her good night, said see ya to Gabby and then took off to work.

His first night was hard but he'd get use to it. His job was to make sure that everything was shut down for the night and to fix anything that was broken. Also he had to get everything started up by morning for the morning shift that came in at 7. Bo got off work and made his way home. When he walked through the door he was greeted by Gabby and Jessy-Bell. Gabby had her work uniform on and was feeding Jessy-Bell her breakfast. Bo smiled to the both of them. He walked over to Jessy-bell and kissed her head.

"She a good girl last night?" asked Bo

"Good as gold. Woke up once, but that was just a dirty diaper job."

"Not bad." replied Bo.

"Well I'm off to work. Oh! There are some pancakes in the oven for you. 'Figured that you'd be too tired to get your own breakfast. I hope you don't mind." said Gabby

"What! Pancakes! Hell no I don't mind. Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes." Bo sang as he made his way to the oven. "Mmmmmmmmm."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa" scream Jessy-Bell. Bo looked up at the little girl in Gabby's arms. Her big blue eyes were looking right at him. Gabby laughed at her. She then took Jessy-Bell and placed her in her play pin.

"Well I have to go to work now. I'll see you same time tonight."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

"No problem." With that Gabby picked up her bag and left.

And that's how it went for the next two year. Bo would come home from work and take care of Jessy-Bell. It was hard work and the toll it was taking on Bo could be seen. Bo would get his sleep when Jessy-Bell lid down for a nap and sometimes, on her day off Gabby would come and take Jessy-Bell to the park so that Bo could get some extra sleep.

Bo was sure that he had aged 10 years in just those two. But from the attechen that the local woman gave him that wasn't the case. They always tried to get his attechen and make small talk with him. Gabby comment on this one morning. Bo just laughed. He then explained to her about the skirt chaser she use to be in his younger day's.

"Oh. You're younger day's. What was that... two years ago Mr. I'm 40 years old." laughed Gabby.

"Haha... Yourrrrrahhhhhh..." Bo started yawing haft way though. "You're so funny Miss Soto."

"Huuummm... and you're sooo tired Mr. Duke. Anyways I have to get to work. Same time tonight?" Asked Gabby

"Hmm... Oh no.. I got to night off. It'll be sweet dreams for me tonight." replied Bo

"Oh." replied Gabby. Bo knew she tried her best not to sound disapointed but she failed. Being home was not where she wanted to be. On that note Jessy-Bell came running into the room.

"Daddy!!!!" she ran and jumped into Bo arm. "Aola"

"What?" asked Bo

"Oh...Sorry" replied Gabby. "I've been teachering abit of spanish. She was trying to say Hola. It's hello."

Bo's eyes widen.

"She two and she know hello in spainsh?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. I can stop if you...." But Bo cut her off

"God no. Teach her away. It'll be nice for her to grow up knowing a 2nd language. Thank you."

Gabby smiled then looked at her watch.

"Well I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup. If I don't see you in the day it'll be about the same time tomorrow night okay?" replied Bo

"Sure thing."

And with that Gabby was gone. Little did Bo know that him taking the night off would be one of his worst mistakes... And Gabby would pay the price for it.


	7. Chapter 6

_I ask that you not hate me after you read this chapter... Note that I have chapter 7 written but and I am starting 8. Once I get 8 done I'll post 7. Also note that I'm using Open office to write this and it's spell check SUCKS! big time! I just now remembered that fanfic has this lovely little Edit doc. option where I can now check my spelling so hopefully from now on in there won't be as much... Thanks for all sticking with me and I hope that you all enjoy the re-Write as much as you loved the original _

Chapter 6

Bo went of his normal day's work. He cleaned up around the house (though that wasn't much), played with Jessy-Bell a bit and then around 10, Jessy-Bell's eye's stared to drop. Bo picked up his little angel and went up stairs with her. At the top he put her down and she took off for his room.

"Belly baby don't you want to sleep in you're bed?" Bo asked her as he put the gate up to the top of the staris.

Jessy-Bell never answered.

"Jessy?" asked Bo. He went into his room and found that Jessy-Bell had found a way to climp up on his bed and was curled up and fast asleep. Bo smiled. He crawled on to his bed and pushed Jessy-Bell in agest the wall. He then collapse onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

A few hours later Bo fet something picking at his hair. He turned his head away from the critter what was doing it. He then her a muffled laugh. Bo opened his eyes to see a fully awake Jessy-Bell with two hands over her mouth stuffuling her laugh. It amazed Bo sometimes just how smart she was.

"What are you doing Jessy-Bell?" asked Bo

"Ungery! Pleaseeeee." said Jessy-Bell.

Bo laughed and Jessy-Bell shy smiled her face into a pillow which caused Bo to laugh even more. Jessy-Bell jumped up on the bed and stared to bounch around.

"Ungery Daddy! Ungery!"

"All right!" Replied Bo. "Hey! Why don't we going to the diner and get some lunch there? And see Gabby too?"

"Abby!!! Abby!!!!" screamed Jessy-Bell

"Okay. Come one lets go." replied Bo. "Do you need to use the potty first?"

"Peeee!!!!" screamed Jessy-Bell as she climbed down off the bed. She then ran full tuilt into the bathroom.

After all was said and done, Bo got Jessy-Bell ready and the headed down to the diner. It wasn't far from where they lived so they walk. When they got there they where greeted by Jeff, Shaunna and Becky. The minute Becky saw Jessy-Bell she ran from her mother's side.

"Essy!!!" Exclaimed the little girl as she came running, her big brown ringlets bounching in the air.

"Ecky!!!" Screamed Jessy-Bell.

The two girl ran and hugged each other. Bo laughed along with Jeff and Shaunna as he walked over to their table.

"Mind if we join?" he asked

"Not at all." said Shaunna

Bo got the two girl to climb into the set and then he sat down to. They sat there making chit chat with each other. As one of the waitresses came over and took their order Bo notice that he didn't see Gabby anywhere.

"Hey Annie, where's Gab's to?" asked Bo

"Oh. She got a call a hour or two ago and had to take off. Haven't seen her since." replied the Waitress

This made Bo's stomach turn. He felt a little off set today. As if something bad was going to happen. He looked over to Jeff and Shaunna and they both had the same look in their eyes. They too knew something was off but it wasn't until after lunch was eaten that someone finial decided to break the silence about the matter.

"Guy's you don't think anything is wrong do you?" asked Shaunna

"What do you mean Shine?" asked Jeff

"With Gabby. I've known the girl for four years and I've never known her to drop work for anything." replied Shaunna

"Maybe something was wrong at home." answered Bo

"I don't know..." replied Jeff " Mike's a bastard but he needs ever dime she makes. He'd never take her away from work. I'd say that's the only reason he's put up with her never being home night time is cause she makes good money." replied Jeff

"I didn't think I paid her that good."replied Bo.

"When you're a drug addict Bo, every dime counts." replied Jeff.

"Maybe... How about this. I'll take the two girl over to the house for a play date and you to go check up to make sure everything's okay?"

Bo and Jeff looked at each other.

"What do you think?" asked Bo

"I think day off or not I wouldn't be a very good sheriff if I didn't." replied Jeff.

And with that they paid for their meals and Shaunna left with the two girls. Bo and Jeff set off to Gabby's and Mike's. Now that Bo thought about it, he didn't have a clue where Gabby lived. In the two years he's know her he never bother to ask her. She's never needed a ride or wanted to be dropped off. Finialy when they got there Bo understood why.

When they got there it was only a small house and some of the windows where boarded up plus the door wasn't in the best of shape. The garder was over taken by grass and weeds. Bo could see where Gabby had tried to plant flower but from what he could tell her efferts were in vain. The poor plants looked like they where trampled on and some looked like they where pulled from the ground.

Jeff noticed Bo looking at the poor little plants.

"I remember her telling me a while back that she was trying to grow a garden to make her place look more homely. She was all happy about it. All she could talk about for a week. Then all of a sudden she stopped. I guess I know why now..." said Bo

Jeff nodded. He then turned his attention to the door and knocked. No answer. He tried again. Still there was nothing. Finial he tried the door and found that it was open. He pushed it open and poked his head in.

"Gabby?! You in here?" He called out. "Mike. Sheriff Jeffery Parsons. You home?"

Still there was no answer. Jeff stepped in with Bo right behind him. They looked around the tiny room. It was a Ketchen and Living room all in one. Jeff was looking around the room when Bo poked his head in the bed room.

What he saw make him almost lose his lunch. Gabby was lid across the bed, unconscious and beaten to a bloody mess.

"JEFF!!!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Yelled Bo

Bo jumped on to the bed next to Gabby as Jeff walked in to the room. As quick as he walked in he ran out to find the phone. Bo checked to make sure she still had a pulse. Thankfully as he was checked she moved. She was waking up.

"Gabby!" cried Bo "Gabby honey can you hear me?"

"Boooooo...." she morned out.

"It's me Gabby. Don't move. Jeff's calling for help okay."

"Mmmmmm... Owww... (*cough cough*). My sid... side's .... They hur..."

"Shhhhhh... It's okay... I'm here with you. Help coming okay. Just hold on."

Gabby let out a sob and started to cry.

"He's gone... He left me..." cried Gabby

"Hey... Listen. Don't you cry over that dead beat. You're better off with out him. You can have a better life without him."

"No... I... (*cough cough*)...Bo... I'm...."

Bo's stomic dropped. He knew what the beginning of that sentence ment, but. No! He wouldn't beat the hell out of the woman carring his child would he?

"Gabby are you telling me you're... You're pregnant?" asked Bo

Another sob from Gabby then all a sudden a heart wrenching scream as she dubbled up grabbing her stomic.

'Oh god!' Thought Bo.

Jeff came running into the room.

"Help is on the way! Is she okay?" he asked

"NO!" replied Bo "I think she's miscarrying."

"Mis..." responded Jeff. "Wait... She's...."

"Yeah. At less I think that's what she was trying to tell me."

"Did he know?" asked Jeff.

Bo just sent Jeff a look.

"That bastard!"

I wasn't long after that the ambulance showed up. They took her right on to the hospital. Bo went with her as Jeff ran back to let Shaunna know what was going on. As soon as they had gotten to the hospital they wheeled her into the ER and Bo had to wait out side in the waiting room. Not long after that Jeff had showed up. After about two hours of waiting the ER doctor came out. Both Bo and Jeff ran up to him.

"She all right doc?" asked Bo

"Not overly. But she will be in the long run. She had two cracked ribs and a concussion. Lost of bruising and a few cuts. Nothing too deep. Only a few stitches. She has a bit of blood lost but that is due to one of her cuts being just above the eye. You see in wrestling a lot. They get alittle cut above the eye and the blood pours out. It's...."

"Doc. Gabby told me she was pregnant." Bo cut him off.

"Yes. She was..." replied the doctor. "I'm sorry but the baby didn't make it though the beating."

Those words seem to hit Bo hard. He'd come to think of Gabby as family over the two years she's been in his life and to think that she's have to go though that kind of pain. No person should have to, less of all Gabby. She was too kind of a person.

"When can we see her?" asked Bo

"Um sure. But only one at a time." replied the doctor.

Bo looked to Jeff and he moved to let Bo go first. When Bo walked into Gabby's room she was turned onto her side crying. Bo went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. As he did she flinched then truned to look at who was there. When she seen it was him she just started crying more. Bo ran around the bed to the side she was facing. He reached down put his arm round her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"What am I going to do." she said. "He's gone, the baby's gone. He house is gone. I have nothing left."

"The house is gone?" asked Bo. He knew that wasn't important but the words just slipped out.

"We were renting... I got a call today at the diner that the owners were kicking us out for unpaid bills. Mike was using the rent money... I couldn't believe it... I was soo... Mad! And then when I told him about the baby... He just flipped. Then he... he...." Gabby couldn't finished. She had broken down into tears again. "Wha... What am I going to do... I have no where... No one..."

"Not true." Said Bo. "Not true at all."

"Wha..."

"You still got me and Jessy-Bell. You know we've come to think of you as one of the famildy plus you're forgetting I have a 3rd bedroom that is never used. You can have that one till you're up on your own again." offered Bo

"Bo I couldn't..." Replied Gabby.

"Gabby... I wouldn't have it any other way. You've been my savour the last two years. I don't know what I would have done without you. It's the very less I can do for you."

At that Gabby started to cry again. But she did manage to cry out a Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The doctors had kept Gabby in for a week. He wanted to make sure that there was no more internal damange done and that there was no serious side affects of the miscarriage. After a few day's of thinking about it, Gabby agreed to Bo offer. Once she got the okay to leave Bo went down to pick her up. Before he brought her to her new home they stopped off at her old place. They went in and picked up a few things. Bo realized that she didn't have much. Everything she had was able to fit into the one suitcase. Gabby asked for a few minutes in the house alone. Bo couldn't figure out why seeing how the place had such bad memories but let her have her time. He took her suitcase out to the car and waited outside for her. While he was waiting he walked over to her flower garden she had planted. There was a few flowers that had taken root and was growing. Bo looked around for something to hold them. After a minute or two of looking he finally found a butter tub. He dug up the dirt around the little flowers and planted them in tub. Just as he finished with the flowers Gabby came out of the house. She looked at Bo and the flowers.

"I seen that they were growing and I though it be a sin to leave them here with no one to take care of them. We can plant them over in the garden if you want to. Been meaning to do up the garden with more then just grass anyways." said Bo

Gabby just smiled and nodded her head.

"You ready to go?" he asked

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready to get out of here and never look back!" replied Gabby. And with that Bo helped her back out to the car. Once Bo got in Gabby turned to him.

"Bo. Promise me something?" asked Gabby.

"Sure. What is it?" replied Bo

"What ever you do, don't do anything to drive Jessy-Bell away and into the arms of a monster."

"I promise." replied Bo

And with that they drove back to Bo's.

Time after that seemed to fly by. Once Gabby got better she would help around the house. Bo even gave her the okay to do up the garden. She had made that her's and Jessy-Bell's special time together. Bo would laugh when she (Jessy-Bell) would be running back and forth between Gabby in the garden and himself in the garage when he was working on an old car engine. Jessy-Bell had undoubtedly inherited the Duke love for cars or anything with an engine for that matter. She loved driving and was always saying "Daddy 'O 'Aster!!" when they went for car rides anywhere.

She had also picked up speaking Spanish as a 2nd language. It was as good as her English at 3. When Bo realized this he asked Gabby to teach him too. He wasn't too happy with the idea of her being able to curse him out when she got older (though he doubt she would) and he not know what she was saying. Gabby agreed but Bo soon realized it wasn't easy. Once he learned the basics of it Gabby make it hard for him. She would stop speaking English in the house all together and would not respond to it either. This sometimes cause a good laugh when Bo would say the wrong thing. But by Jessy-Bell's 5th birthday, both Jessy-Bell and Bo could speak Spanish pretty well. Jessy-Bell of course was much better then him but he didn't really care. He could get the most of what someone was saying to him.

It was that September Jessy-Bell started school. Bo felt like time was flying by. It was like it was only yesterday that he was 20 and being told his baby girl wouldn't last the week and here she was one her way to her first day of classes. Bo gave her a hug and kiss before she went into the class room. He watched as she ran over to Becky at the coloring table. Bo laughed to himself as he realized Jessy-Bell had his blond feathery hair and Becky had brown curls like Luke.

And at that though he felt the sting. He missed Luke. And Daisy. And Uncle Jessie. Hell he missed everyone from back in Hazzard. Even Rassco! But he couldn't get the nerve to go back. After the way he left Hazzard. He hadn't called or anything in the last 5 years. He knew the pain he must be causing them and he hated himself for it. He wanted so badly to go them and see them but again his fear stopped him. He didn't know what would be waiting for him back there. Would they still love him? Where they still in Hazzard?! Had they lost the farm when they fell a person short? Was Uncle Jessie still alive? After all five years had passed and he wasn't a young man. All these thoughts where making Bo stomach sick. He was just thinking of what he could do to take his mind off his current thoughts when he walk through the door and found Gabby up on the step ladder.

"What's you doing?" asked Bo

"Woh!" Called out Gabby as Bo had startled her. The fright had caused her to lose her balance on the ladder and she tipped off the ladder. Bo jumped forward to grab her, but he too lost his footing and fell to the floor with Gabby on top of him. They landed hard with Bo's back flat on the floor and Gabby on top of him. She pushed herself up on her arms.

"Oh Mi Dios _[Oh My God]_!!" cried Gabby. "Bo are you okay?!"

"Yea I'll be just find. What where you doing on the ladder?" he asked.

"Cleaning the cupboard out. Are you sure you're okay."

"Oh. And yes I'm fine."

"Well if you are fine then why are you not getting up?" asked Gabby with a raised eyebrow

"Well you see it has something to do with the stunningly beautiful woman that is currently on top of me." Laugh Bo

"Oh... Yeah that would cause some problems wouldn't it." replied Gabby. "Wait?! You think I'm stunningly beautiful?"

"Gabby you're a 5'4, 98lbs Latin Belly Dancer (N/A I know that's kind of small but that will come into play later). There would be something wrong with me if I didn't." Replied Bo

Gabby lifted herself of Bo. "Oh." She replied. She kind of starred off in to the nothingness.

"What?" Asked Bo. "I shouldn't have said that shouldn't I?"

"No!" replied Gabby. "Thank you for saying it. It's just that... Well I've never been told I was beautiful before."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No..."

"Okay I know he was a bastard and all, but Mike never told you?" asked Bo

Gabby just shook her head.

"You're Father?"

Again she just shook her head. With that Bo took Gabby's head in his hands and turned her face to face him.

"Well I'm going to tell you now." he said. " Gabriella Anna Soto. You are a very beautiful woman, Who! Is not only physically beautiful but also as a beautiful soul. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

Gabby now had tears in her eyes. Bo dropped his hands from her face and smiled at her. Neither of them moved and their faces were close together. They both looked into each others eyes and moved just a tiny bit closer.

"Gabby?"

"Yes Bo?"

"Can..." He moved just a bit closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Gabby Smiled "Yes Bo."

With that Bo let his lips lightly graze her lips leaving just a light kiss but quickly he pressed them together again. They broke for a minute and looked into each others eyes. They both smiled as they kissed again. This time though the kiss was deeper. Bo slid his arms around Gabby's waist as Gabby slid her arms around Bo's neck and her hands into his hair. Again they broke for air.

"I'm going to confess something." said Bo breathlessly.

"What's that?" Replied Gabby as she gasped for air

"I've been wanted to do that for a long time!"

Gabby laughed. "Me too."

N/A: Ohhhh... the love has started!!!! Whaahahahahahahaa.... Chapter 8 is just about written... I'll finish it up tomorrow and get started on 9... when I get 9 haft way or finished I'll post 8 for you guys! **3** you all~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It only took a year after that trip to the kitchen floor that Bo and Gabby knew that there was no else in the world that could make them as happy as what they where with each other. Bo knew that being with Gabby meant that he would be compared to Mike in almost everything he done. He knew she didn't mean it but when the only man she was ever with treated her worst then the dirt under his feet, well what else could you expect.

Bo did everything he could to show Gabby who a real man treats the woman they love. For her it was an endless surprise of events. The biggest shocker of it all was during Christmas when Jessy-Bell was 6. It was Christmas Eve and they had just put Jessy-Bell to bed. They went back down stairs to open their own Christmas gifts leaving only Jessy-Bell tomorrow. They waited to keep each others for last. Finally when they where down to it Bo open Gabby's first. The gift was a large square box. When Bo open it he found the complete collection of all Waylon Jennings albums on vinyl. Bo's mouth dropped open.

"Gabby! Where did you get this? Isn't it like a collectors edition?"

"Yea it is. I know how much you love Waylon's Music and I know you have a record player so I though you might like it."

"Gabby... I love it! You didn't have to... but I love it!"

"That's great. I was a little worried." She waited for a minute. Bo was looking though the records. Gabby coughed. Bo looked up and smiled.

"Oh yea!" he said with a grin. He reached in being the Christmas tree and pulled out a necklace box.

"Okay. So for the pass month or more I've been trying to figure out what I could give you for Christmas to show you just how much you mean to me Gabby. And after watching you and listening to everything you've been saying. I could only think of one thing that I could give you that would truelly tell you just how much I love you."

Gabby smiled as she took the box from Bo. Before she even opened it he reached over and gave him a kiss.

"Bo... You didn't have to give me anything. Having you and Jessy-Bell in my life is all I could ever ask for. At that she sat back down and opened her Christmas gift. When she looked in side she found just a piece of paper with "DUKE" on it. Gabby starred at it confused

"You want to give me a piece of paper with Duke on it?" asked Gabby. Bo laughed.

"No Gabby. What is Duke?" asked Bo

"Well... It's a rich guy in England..." She stopped and Bo could tell it was clueing in. "And it's also you're last na...me..."

Gabby starred at Bo and her mouth fell open as the box fell out of her had.

"Bo... are you...."

Bo took Gabby's left hand and sure enough there was a little gold ring in his hand.

"Gabby," she stared to cry. "I have never loved a woman as much as I love you. For Christmas this year I want to give you not only my last name, but my heart and soul, all of it. Gabriella Anna Soto. Will you Marry Me?"

A/N: Okay... Bring on the hate mail... As much as you want.... Oh... BTW... I'm moving so it will be a few days or so before I can post the next chapter... Sorry guys... Love you all!!

Oh... and for anyone who is having a problem posting reviews I know what is going on. Where I kept the same link and if you posted a review before on a chapter it is coming up that you posted a review on this chapter before. All you have to do is sign out of your account and leave normal review. Just type in your user name for your name.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"_Gabriella Anna Soto. Will you Marry Me?" _

Tears where flowing freely out of Gabby's eyes. She had completely broken down but somehow she manage to get out a yes along with the nodding of her head. Bo slipped the ring onto her finger and then took her face into his hand's and kissed her. He then took her into his arm and rocked her back and forth. After a minute or two Gabby pulled back and kissed again.

"Oh Bo," she said. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Oh... I have an idea." Bo said in between kissing

Gabby rested her head on Bo shoulder and after a while of just talking and kissing she tried to hide an yawn. Bo kissed her forhead.

"Come on." he said. "It's bed time."

They got ready and went up stairs. Thought they had been going out for a year now they still slepted in different rooms. It was more or less to set a good example for Jessy-Bell if anything, but tonight they didn't care. Gabby got changed and went out to Bo's room for a goodnight kissed. Bo pulled her down onto the bed with him and flipped her over him onto the inside of the bed. She stayed there and Bo just covered them up and pulled her into his arms. Bo watched for a bit as Gabby played with her ring and then they both closed there eyes and fell off to sleep.

Time after that seem to fly by. It was the spring of the new year that they got married. Jessy-Bell was so happy when they explained to her what was going to happen between Bo and Gabby. To be honest the first thing she said was:

"So I can finally call Gabby Mommy now?"

"Of course..." Gabby cried. And sure enough from then on Gabby was Mommy. Bo broke down and admitted to Gabby that he had caught Jessy-Bell referring to her as Mommy when she was younger. He of course always corrected her because, well, back then he never dreamed they'd end up falling in love.

Jeffery and Shaunna was more then happy to be the witnesses at the wedding. Since Bo and Gabby both only had themselves family wise (Bo still couldn't muster the strength to go back to Hazzard) they decided to get married by the Justice of the peace with just the two witnesses... well Four if you count Jessy-Bell and Becky.

After the wedding life went on as it was. They lived together as a family, happy and content. All three of them. It was three years into the married that Gabby realized that after three years of marriage she hadn't become pregnant. This brought on some concern for her. It wasn't like they where trying but at the same time they didn't take any precautions in making sure they didn't. Finally one day she went down to see the doctor. She explained to him why she was concern. The doctor did a few test and sent them away. A few day's later the doctor called her back.

"Mrs. Duke. How do I explain this. From what I got back with the tests that we ran. We way your reproductive organs are set up in away that makes it difficult for conceiving."

"Meaning?" asked Gabby.

"Meaning that... the odds of you conceiving a child naturally is about 1 out of 1000 or more... I'm sorry." replied the doctor.

"Or more. So you're saying that the odds of me having a baby are the about same a winning the lotto?" asked Gabby now trying to hold back tears

"I'm sorry." Replied the Doctor.

"Um... A few years ago I had a miscarriage. I mean... So that was like... My winning ticket and it like...blew out of my hand or something?" asked Gabby frantly hoping that the doctor was wrong.

The doctor just lowered his head and looked up at her again.

"I'm afraid so." he replied.

Gabby just contained herself. She thanked the doctor and left for home. When she got home Bo was sat down reading the new paper. He had heard her come in.

"Hey babe. How did everything go at the doctors?" asked Bo

"Where's Jessy-Bell?" asked Gabby sharply.

Bo dropped his paper. He looked up to Gabby. He knew something wasn't right.

"Upstairs playing. Why?"

Gabby went over and sat next to Bo.

"I just found out that the odds of me having a baby are the same as winning the lotto."

"What!?" replied Bo. "But... When you where with Mike. You...."

"Yea...My one and only baby... and he killed it...." cried Gabby. Bo graved her and pulled her into his chest. Gabby cried the hardest Bo ever seen her.

That bastard! He had taken everything away from her. Her childhood, her innocents, and now her one and only baby she would ever have. He swore then that if he ever crossed Mike Hearts pather again he'd cause the man some real pain!

As Gabby was breaking down in Bo's arms, Jessy-Bell came down staris and seen her mother crying in her father's arm.

"What's wrong with mom?" asked Jessy-Bell

"She just got some bad new baby." replied Bo

At that Gabby lifted her head from Bo's chest and reached out an arm for Jessy-Bell. The little girl quickly ran to her mother and hugged into her.

"What's wrong Mommy?" asked Jessy-Bell

"Oh baby... Mommy just found out that she can't have any babies." replied Gabby.

"So I wont have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Jessy-Bell

"I'm sorry baby... but no." answered Bo as Gabby could barely speak with sobs.

"Oh..."Replied Jessy-Bell "Well... You still have me Mom."

Gabby pulled Jessy-Bell into a deep hug wrapping her arms tightly around the little girl and kissed the top of her head.

"I know I do baby. I know I do."

The three of them stayed there for so long until Jessy-Bell fell asleep in her mother's arms. Bo picked up the little girl and carried her up stairs and put her to bed. After he came back down stairs. Gabby was still on the couch. She looked up at Bo as he knelt down in front of her.

"You know if you want to have a baby... We can find a way. If we can't... well then we can adopt if you want another child. It's all up to you. I want what ever make you happy." he told her.

Gabby smiled.

"I know. Maybe. One day. I don't know when." she replied. "I was just so tore up about it cause... well the one child I could have was taken away from me. I don't. I wasn't even thinking about having a baby it just struck me funny that after three years of us being together... I just though that... well with the way we are... Well I just thought it would be know no time and we'd be having one."

Bo gave her a weak smile.

"Well when you're ready. Let me know and I'll help in anyway possible."

" I know. You know we have Jessy-Bell. She's 9. You're 29, I'm 26... there's lost of time yet I guess." replied Gabby. "Lets just play it one day at a time."

"Okay." replied Bo "Now come here I get you up to bed..."

And with that Bo picked Gabby up and carried her off to bed.

"Ahh..." cried Gabby "Careful! Don't drop me!"

"Drop you?" laughed Bo " Honey... What is there to drop? You're as light as a feather. Heck haft the time I'm afraid I'll break you, you're that tiny."

"Break me... Bo Duke have you been holding out on me?" said Gabby laughing though the tears.

Bo smiled.

"Maybe? It's only cause I love you don't want to hurt you." said Bo giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"You better no... or I'll hold out on EVERYTHING." she replied

Bo stopped and looked her in the eyes and then swolled head.  
"Yes ma'm!" he replied. And then cracked his devilish smile.

Gabby just laughed...

A/N: Hahaha... I know.. I'm a liar.... I wanted to see how many reviews I could get of people freaking out... LOL Didn't get as many as I though... But again my sister is not reading it right now so... lOL


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Gabby woke the next morning to the sun shining in the window. She starred there for a bit watching the birds fly pass and the bits that was illuminated by the light just float by. She didn't move. This was a habit that always stuck with her. When she was a child and never left her bed in fear of waking her father while walking though the house. With Mike she never moved in bed with fear that she would wake him and with Bo... With Bo she just wanted him to sleep. The first five years that she had known him Bo never did get much sleep. He would always come home from work and take care of Jessy-Bell. He did this ever day for five years only taking naps though out the day when Jessy-Bell was either over Jeffery's and Shaunna's playing or if Jessy-Bell herself took a nap. To this day she still didn't know how he did it.

Gabby closed her eyes and listen. All she could hear was Bo deep heavy breathing. He was still sound. She took a chance and rolled over in bed and cuddled into Bo's side. Still Bo remained asleep. He did stir a bit but only moved to make himself more conferable. Gabby lid there watching her husband sleep. To this day she still didn't know what she could of done that would have awarded her him. To her he was her everything. Her prince charming, her Knight in shining armor, her everything! He still loved the though she couldn't give him children The thought brought back all the pain from the day before. Though she and Bo had never talked about expanding there family it was just something they both thought would come in time. They had been married for three years and they still acted like newlyweds. Specially when Jessy-Bell was not around.

Gabby smiled at the thought. She and Bo could get carried away sometimes. As the memories started to come back to her she had to try to hold back a little laugh.

"Mmmm... May I be included in on the joke? Or is it a privte one?" asked Bo. Gabby jumped in surprise. She hadn't realized that Bo had waken up and was watching her lie there. Gabby cheeks turned a bright red. Bo laughed and leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm..." He muttered through his smile. "I love it when they turn that color." He leaned down to her and kissed each check. Gabby just smiled and pressed her face closer into his side for a minute and then pulled back and push herself up to rest her head on his chest.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Not really. I was in a light sleep anyways." Bo yawn out. "Time for me to be getting up anyways."

"Mmm... Not yet though. You stay here for a bit longer. Jessy-Bells' not up yet so we can stay here a little longer." begged Gabby. There was nothing more she loved then just lying there in his arms. Gabby's bounced alittle when Bo laughed but agreed to stay there in bed alittle longer. He turned over on his side still keeping his arms around her. They lid there facing each other.

"Bo? Are you sure you're okay with me not being able to have children?" Gabby asked.

Bo sighed. He rolled forward so that Gabby was on her back and he was leaning over her. He took her face in one hand and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back he look her right in the eye.

"Gabriella Anna Duke. As much as I would love to have children with you; it doesn't bother me that you can't have any. I'm sadden by it, yes. But I of all people know that you can still have a family without being able to have children. If we decide that we want more then Jessy-Bell, then we can always adopt. That's not a problem." said Bo. Gabby smiled at him. Then something he said did sit right with her.

"What do you mean you of all people should know?"

"Wha?" asked Bo

"You said "I of all people should know you can still have a family without being able to have children." What did you mean?"

"Oh. Well my Aunt and Uncle couldn't have children of their own." replied Bo

"Oh." Replied Gabby. "Did they adopt?"

"Kind of." replied Bo. "My parents died in a car crash when I was just 8 months old. They raised me."

At that Gabby sat up in bed. It was the first time she had ever heard Bo talk about his family out side herself and Jessy-Bell. And that's went hit her. How much did she really know about Bo? He had just showed up here in Green's Ville with Jessy-Bell and that was it. Not back ground, no history, no nothing. She couldn't believe it. They had be married what? Three years now and she knew nothing of where he came from.

"Gabby is everything alright?" asked Bo.

"Bo... I just though of something." She responded

"What?"

"I have no idea where you are from. Or anything about you from before you came to Green's Ville for that matter." Gabby said

"Ah...Well..." replied Bo. "You never really asked." Joked Bo.

"Bo I'm not joking. Really though. I mean you know my back story. About my brothers, my mother and father, but I know nothing about you. I can't believe I just realized this"

Bo sat up in bed. "Well..."he said. "What do you now to know?"

Gabby just looked at him.

"Ahhh..." replied Gabby shocked. "Just like that. I ask the question and you answer?"

"Yes Mam" replied Bo

"Okay... How about Mother and Father's name?"

" Beauregard Duke and Bella May Duke"

"Oh... is that where Bell come's from in Jessy-Bell's name?"

"That's right. Jessy after my Uncle Jessie who raised me (I chance the spelling a bit tho) and Bell after my mother."

"Oh. Okay. Brothers and sisters?"

"Yes and No. I was an only child by my parents but my Aunt Martha and Uncle Jessie raised three of us. Me, and my cousins Luke and Daisy. We were pretty much brother's and sister." Bo explained with a sad look on his face.

"Did they all die?" asked Gabby

"Hm... Oh no... Well.... Aunt Martha died when I was 13. Last I know tho is Daisy, Luke and Uncle Jessie were alive."

"So why am I just now hearing about them?"

Bo took a deep breath. "Yea see. It all kind of got to do with Jessy-Bell's mother, Linda-Ann. Everything was fine up until the point where Linda-Ann found out she was pregant."

"They didn't approve of her?"

"Well... Yes and No. Linda-Ann is a Hogg. And well Duke's and Hogg's don't really get alone. So much so that I'm surprise that Jessy-Bell haven't exploded with the conflict in her blood."

"Was."

"Uh?"

"You said Linda-Ann is a Hogg. Not Was."

"No..." Bo signed. "Just as well to tell you the whole lot. Last I know Linda-Ann is still alive."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Queue Evil Laughter! Whahahahahahaha! I'm not doing too Bad. I'm doing my best to keep it going guys! Please R&R! Thank you sooo much!


End file.
